


Kiss At Midnight

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Jack Kline/Claire Novak
Kudos: 1





	Kiss At Midnight

Claire sat at the bunker table as everyone else was celebrating, drinking egg nog and being   
merry. It was a New Year’s Eve party Sam and Dean had thrown. It wasn't that great if Claire   
was honest, not like the parties she went to but, hey they had tried right. That was until Jack   
walked in. Claire had not met him yet but like Sam said he was something else. He went to each   
person there and told them Happy New Year. He would smile and wave and then go to the next   
person. So, Claire ran to him and did the New Year’s wave first. He was a bit thrown off but   
smiled and laughed. "So, what do people do on New Year’s Eve?” he asked her. She smiled   
and took his hand, telling him that the countdown had started. When it hit midnight she kissed   
his cheek. “Happy New Year, Jack,” she told him and he blushed, excited for more New Year’s   
Eve kisses.


End file.
